<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow by Abyssia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784203">Hollow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia'>Abyssia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattered Blossoms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Crimson Flower, Sharing Body Heat, near-drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Linhardt takes his place helping Edelgard's new dawn in any way he can. And one stormy night, he finds himself being visited by a once classmate, later enemy and now-- well to be honest, Linhardt is not at all sure what Claude is to him at this point.</p><p>During school, Claude saved Lin's life, and now Linhardt has the opportunity to return the favor, and maybe manage to say goodbye.</p><p>An examination of a torrid, too-fast teenage affair that burnt out, and how they attempt to grapple with it as adults.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattered Blossoms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take me back to where it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite everything, Linhardt, as a high-ranking Imperial Official and now former General still found a remarkably warm reception in the now loosely incorporated Leicester Territories. This due in large part to the fact that Linhardt was primarily a healer, and also had not been in the business of leading any bloody invasions or occupations personally. Leicester, in fact, had suffered very little at the direct hands of the Empire. The internal turmoil and conflict had kept the Imperial Army at bay for 5 years, with Edelgard’s efforts Largely being focused on rooting out internal Church influence and pushing deeper into the Kingdom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now that the war was over, all of Edelgard’s former school friends and her loyal generals were now dispersing. Caspar, for his part, had joined up with his close friend Ashe to travel around the war-torn areas the help where they could. Linhardt had accompanied them, as far as Goneril Territory at least. And now, Linhardt was by himself, in a small village quite close to the Almyran border.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Linhardt had been here last, it had been when a summons from Holst Goneril had drawn Edelgard’s strike force to the border to fend off an Almyran ‘invasion’, but even then, that description hadn’t been entirely correct. Something about the people and the ravaged villages of that area had stuck in Linhardt’s mind. Especially hearing tales of the apparent house Goneril practice of taking children as slaves from the other side of the border.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Needless to say, that practice was harshly outlawed, and steps were being made where they could be in order to heal the wounds caused by the festering prejudices at the border. Linhardt was here, officially as a diplomat and liaison to the local lords. And for several weeks, Linhardt has however mostly been focused on healing and providing aide. Far too soon, he knew he would be dragged into boring noble meetings whether he wanted to or not. But for the moment, no one was complaining. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was now deep into Ethereal Moon of 1186. It hardly even felt real, that at this time last year, he and his friends had marched on Alliance territory for the first time. And now, he was still here, doing what he could. The rain was falling, heavy, dreary, and frigid. They were not quite high enough in the mountains for snow, and so the winter was nothing but a bone-chilling downpour and a cacophony against the roof and windows of Linhardt’s lodgings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt had been allowed to stay in what was sold to him as a ‘cottage’, belonging to the local minor house of Urquhart. But, compared to the village that laid in the shadow of its hilltop place, it was more or less still a lavish nobles’ estate. It had been at first a bit disconcerting to be alone in such a place, and as such, he felt no need to waste such resources.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While at this exact moment, he was alone, he had been using the spare rooms as an impromptu infirmary. And in Linhardt’s room were the gifts and tributes of gratitude from the local villagers. It is quite nice, Linhardt thinks. To finally be bringing some material good to this land, however small.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On this evening, Linhardt sits in the small study near the forward section of the house, a window overlooking the front gardens and the approaching path. A convenient place, not only for its pleasant scenery but its easy view of anyone approaching in need of his help. Linhardt was penning letters back to the Capital. An official report to Hubert, a personal letter to Bernadetta already laid finished. At the moment, Linhardt was penning a now rather lengthy letter to Dorothea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, his rather intense focus was interrupted, a silhouette, cloaked and cowled was approaching. Linhardt stands and sees the figure emerge from the woods, staggering against the torrential winds. Without hesitation, Linhardt dashes from his study and runs to the door, not waiting to open it and call out to the stranger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long time no see!” A far too casual voice rings out, just barely audible over the rain, and Linhardt just barely glimpses a roguish grin from behind the hood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude!?” Linhardt bellows in disbelief. “What the hell are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am coming to pay a visit to the rumoured healer of this very hill,” Claude says, finally making his way under the sheltered entryway. Linhardt grabs Claude’s by the drenched sleeve and all but drags him inside. Predictably, a low laugh fell from Claude’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, not even a greeting for your old classmate?” Claude asks, looking up at Lin with that grin still on his face. Linhardt frowns and wastes no time in reaching to take off Claude’s sodden cloak and taking it to dry by the fire. “Hey now, I’m flattered but I wouldn’t think you’d be this eager to get me undressed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt huffs and walks over to a corner of the main sitting room where a pile of fresh linens used for patients was stacked. Lin then grabs a set of clothes and shoves it into Claude’s arms. “You’re absolutely soaked. Hurry up and change before you get sick.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude takes the clothes into his hands with a nod of thanks. </span>
  <span class="s1">“You do take your job seriously, I am impressed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon closer inspection, Claude seems rather haggard, his face is pale and he appears to be shivering. Linhardt reaches out a hand to press against his forehead and lets out something almost like a groan. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Claude, you are freezing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you curious why I’m here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course, but, I would like you to be conscious and alive while you tell me. I’m serious, hurry up and change unless you want me to do it for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude lets out another chuckle, lifting one hand in defeat. “Doctor’s orders I suppose, I am not about to risk your ire. I thank you for your kindness.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am just doing what I do for anyone who needs help,” Linhardt replies, though it does not appear to be meant in a dismissive way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, as I would expect.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude, while he seemed to be keeping up his usual nonchalant manner, is still obviously shaking and weak, which causes Linhardt even greater concern. Without saying anything else, Linhardt goes into the corner of the room and pulled out a folding screen divider that was being stored while not in use. Linhardt sets it up near the fire and then sits down at the nearby couch. Claude doesn’t need any further encouragement, seeing Linhardt’s scowl, and does what was commanded of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude stands behind the semi-translucent white cloth divider, his form silhouetted by the flickering of the fireplace’s light. Linhardt pulls their knees up into their chest and watches. There wasn’t really much need for Claude to have such privacy. Linhardt had in fact seen Claude almost completely naked during a certain incident during their academy days, after all. But, Linhardt was not about to deprive Claude of the option should he desire it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Claude finishes changing, thin white linens hanging loosely from his frame, he walks back over to where Linhardt is seated on the couch. He hesitates for a moment, as if waiting for further commands Linhardt’s eyes flick up to meet Claude’s, and a hand sharply pats on the sofa next to him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude’s lips spread into a small smile and he obliges.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that you are less likely to die before my very eyes,” Linhardt begins. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gives a shrug. “I dunno. I would say that rumours of an ethereally beautiful healer would be enough to draw any wayward wanderer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt raises an eyebrow. “I’m not some sort of fairy of legend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude smirks as if to challenge that notion. “The rumour was that Linhardt, an imperial general was stationed in the hills to keep an eye on the people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s face falls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—” Claude continues quickly. “The rumours about you being a benevolent healer were also swirling around. The detail about your beauty might have been my own addition.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s lips twitch slightly towards a smile. “But, why are you here to see me? Aside from a bit of a chill, you don’t appear to need serious medical attention.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I need a reason to visit an old school time acquaintance?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s lips press together. “I…suppose not?” Linhardt looks back at Claude, that same, bothersome, painful hope tearing at the inside of his chest. Linhardt then lifts a hand to Claude’s forehead and frowns. “Claude, you are still freezing, how long were you out in the rain like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gives a cheeky grin, leaning a bit too heavily into Linhardt’s hand. Linhardt then grimaces and supports Claude’s shoulder with their other hand as Claude seems to be losing consciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t lift you on my own, so hurry up and come with me before you collapse.” Linhardt says, hooking one arm under Claude’s shoulder and standing up. Claude lets himself be pulled up and stands as steadily as he can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Where are we off to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My bed,” Linhardt replies matter-of-factly. “I think it’s more than about time I return the favour from all those years ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gives a tired smile and hobbles along after Linhardt, his eyes are barely open as is lead into Linhardt’s bedroom and allowed to lie down. Claude is weak, on top of being exhausted as usual. He just lets Linhardt do whatever he pleases, tucking in the blankets and whatever else, he was so far gone that he hardly noticed Linhardt taking off some of Claude’s clothes, let alone that Linhardt had been removing their own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude only notices when he feels warm arms encircle him, the heat feeling almost searing against his chilled skin. Claude lets out some kind of strained noise, feeling what had to be Linhardt’s soft chest pressed against him, and long legs tangle with his. But now, Claude is convinced that he must be already dreaming by the as he finally drifts into a dose, angled towards the blackness of sleep, all the while, Linhardt doesn’t let go.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">6 years ago, back at Garreg Mach…</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Linhardt— Linhardt!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt's last memory had been the icy claws of water closing around his body. As he sank, the chill invading his lungs and chilling his skin. This was it, no more was to come. Until, however, unflinching light pried their eyelids open once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking slowly, the world came back into focus, and Linhardt saw someone there, a face, more precious than he could ever admit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps, this was the afterlife? A vision of some foolish fantasy. Waking up in Claude’s arms and being greeted by his serene and handsome face. The sunlight from the window behind Linhardt filtered in and lit Claude’s skin with a warm glow. Linhardt could see that he was bare at least to his shoulders. This was a dream, it had to be. Linhardt’s senses were still dulled, and he didn’t quite feel like he was back in his body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifted forward, the scratch of the infirmary blanket against his skin still not enough to convince him of reality. He extended a hand to the sleeping face before him, resting pale fingers against Claude’s cheek. This causes him to stir, but not awake fully. Claude felt so warm, so inviting, and his cheek was so soft. Linhardt moved forward further, letting his hand fall to rest on Claude’s neck. And then, Linhardt placed their lips against Claude’s, indulging in the fantasy, he thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, Claude then stirred forwards, his lips scrunching up and his eyes flickering open. When Lin pulls back, looking into those emerald eyes, seeing that expression painted on Claude’s face, somehow made the reality of everything finally crash down upon him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, there, good to see that you’re awake!” Claude said while Linhardt stared back at him completely shocked silent. Claude’s brows then scrunched together. “You know, you gave us a real scare back there,” he said, reaching a hand towards Linhardt that ended up against Linhardt’s brow to check for a fever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt was completely motionless, the heat from Claude’s hand coursing relentlessly through his entire body, leaving him feeling feverish to the touch. This was real, Claude was really there, mostly naked in the same bed as Linhardt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude’s brows creased in concern. “You okay? You don’t quite seem fully with it. Your face felt hot but are you still cold?” Claude asked before touching Lin’s shoulder to learn for himself. Lin’s skin was in fact still pale and clammy, causing Claude’s face to furrow further. “Hey, that’s what I’m here for. Keep you warm so you don’t kick the bucket so soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Linhardt is able to react at all, Claude had pulled himself close once again, his skin almost unbearably hot as they are pulled flush together. Linhardt is certain he must still be dreaming. That must be it, this can’t be happening. There is no way that he woke up like this and now with Claude— so <em>close</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s breathing grows heavy as Claude insists on warming every part of the shivering mage. One of Claude’s legs brushes up close, <em>far</em> too close, causing Linhardt to let out a sound part-way between a yelp and a moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I hurt you?” Claude ased automatically before pulling away to see Lin’s face. And then the sensation that had brushed against his thigh fully registered in his mind. Claude then let an easy grin spread across his face. “Well, it looks like <em>someone’s </em>really up and ready to go this morning, huh?” Claude pulled away respectfully, but Linhardt pushed back sharply in embarrassment, rolling over and curling in on himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey—it’s no big deal— it happens you know? In the morning especially, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, this was not “morning wood”, this was extremely, embarrassingly fresh, from just now, from waking up face to face with your half-naked crush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude is reaching toward’s Lin’s back and he recoils again, but the lack of Claude’s proximity causes Lin to begin shivering again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say Lin…do you remember what happened to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I had died,” Lin scoffs, trying to do anything to calm his frantic breathing. He was not only flustered, but he was turned on, too. And all that only served to add to his weakened state, causing something like panic to rise up within him. There is no way Claude could be that casual about this! Lin had kissed him too! Unless…Had he still been asleep?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, you’re probably in the clear now, right? I should just get you some clothes then,” Claude shifts and moves to sit up, Lin’s head jerks up, the desire for Claude to not leave outweighing reason for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude,” Linhardt says, firm enough that it causes Claude to pause after standing up, turning back to look at the mage. “Tell me, exactly what happened to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude nods while walking over to where dry sets of clothes for patients were stored. All the while, Linhardt’s eyes inevitably linger on Claude’s broad back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unfortunately, it got really rainy during the mission. You really had some rotten luck, huh?” Claude says, picking up a long tunic and some loose pants to bring back over to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right after you healed me, I got attacked again. I think you tried to grab me out of the way, and you slipped and fell.” Even handing the dry garments to Linhardt, Claude was still shirtless, and so Linhardt found it difficult not to be distracted. Regardless, he pulled the tunic on over his head and then looked back up at Claude. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds familiar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope so. I don’t know what I’d do if you’d even forgotten how heroically I dived in after you,” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt blinks. “You did <em>what.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gave a cheeky grin, sitting down in a chair next to Linhardt’s bed. “I mean, what was I supposed to do? My valiant saviour was now in danger!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt frowns. “You could have gone to Lysithea, she could have warped me out of the river with ease,” they then glance away. “Or anyone else really…could help. You’re the class leader!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you are someone personally invited by the professor to so graciously assist our class. What kind of leader would I be if I let that generosity be answered with death by drowning!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s frown softens but remains planted on his face for the moment. “I suppose you also saw it your duty to stay with me and warm me personally with your own body heat?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that and, jumping into the river after you also wasn’t too great for my health, I was gonna be here with you anyway,” Claude’s face then fell, only slightly, but just enough for Linhardt to notice. “I ended up pretty chilly, but nothing the blankets couldn’t fix. But you—” Claude meets Lin’s eyes briefly. “I swear you were blue head-to-toe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see…I thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No thanks necessary, you still being alive and kicking is reward enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s eyes snapped back to Claude. That was surely a joke, wasn’t it? His tone of voice seemed to indicate as much. But that smile…and those soft eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude,” Linhardt said, somewhat firmly. “What do you remember from when you woke up today?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gave Linhardt a briefly confused look. “Well, actually, I was having a pretty crazy dream,” Claude laughed and scratches the back of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So was I, as a matter of fact.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Is that so? care to share with little old me?” Claude asked, bracing his hands on the seat of his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt continued to look straight back at Claude, face blank until the moment just before speaking when a light blush tinged the mage’s cheeks. “I dreamt that I was kissing you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude’s eyes fly open, his mouth slack and his cheeks warming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what about you?” Linhardt asked easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey now! You gotta give me more details!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You first,” Linhardt’s gaze went straight through Claude, and he feels some sweat start to break out on the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Funny, coincidentally, I seem to have had the same dream! Weird huh? It’s like we had some sort of psychic connection from our bonding experience!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt shows no outward reaction to this, instead, standing up and striding towards Claude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gave Linhardt a surprised look and starts to give some sort of reaction that quickly dies when Linhardt placed a hand on his cheek. “Unfortunately, I lied. I didn’t dream about that,” meeting Claude’s gaze, Linhardt feels the pull of impulse. Claude clearly already knew, and he had to be playing dumb. So what else was Linhardt to do? Might as well take advantage if Claude was going to play with him like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt then leaned down, and before Claude can protest, presses their lips together in a kiss, the hand on Claude’s cheek quickly moving to grip Claude’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude let out a gasp and then a low groan, kissing Linhardt back without restraint. Linhardt, however, pulled back, meeting Claude’s eyes with a heavily lidded gaze. “I cannot know what the rest of your dream consisted of, but this part at least was in fact real.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude nods, moving one hand up to tangle in Linhardt’s hair. “I was so worried that you wouldn’t wake up again,” Claude breathed. “That you would die because of my screw up, and I wouldn’t even have gotten the chance to—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt cut Claude off with another kiss, their tongues tangling together for a brief moment before Linhardt pulls back again. Claude, however, followed Linhardt's lips and they both sand up from the chair. Claudes arms loop around Linhardt's waist, kissing him while they both stagger back towards the infirmary bed. With Claude pulling so close again, there was no hiding it, Linhardt’s obvious desire was not fading anytime soon. Linhardt grinds their hips together in a dangerously bold move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude…” Linhardt whined. “Please…please just don’t let this be a dream.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude leaned in, a blindingly warm smile on his face. “No, Linhardt, this is really happening.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt sat down, and lies back against the bed. Linhardt pulled Claude with him who had to scramble into a kind of kneeling position. With Linhardt below him, Claude is struck for a moment by his beauty. Perhaps he would have stared longer, gods knew he wanted to. He could stare at Linhardt's flushed cheeks and the elegant line of his exposed neck for ages. Linhardt however, appeared to have no patience for such things. Linhardt lifts one of his knees, right between Claude's leg, taking stock of Claude's own arousal. Claude grunts but bucks his hips back against Linhardt's leg. The mage's face then takes on a grin that seems almost sardonic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Two can play at that game," Claude mutters, suddenly grabbing Linhardt's wrists and pinning them to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt's eyes suddenly go wide and the flush vacates his features. “No—<em>stop!</em>” Linhardt cries, his wrists struggling against Claude’s grip.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Claude immediately ceased and pulls back, eyes wide as he takes in everything about Linhardt. How his body language had totally shifted. Gone was that smooth confidence, that unbridled desire. And now all that Claude can see is pure fear.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">“Lin! What's wrong?!” </span>Had Linhardt changed their mind after all?</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt didn't answer, pulling their arms over their chest, not looking at Claude. They really were going way too fast. And now Claude had absolutely no idea what to do. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Linhardt, <em>please</em> talk to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Linhardt grimaces. “I’m sorry I—I don’t...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Claude bit  his lip and pulled away, sitting down next to Linhardt on the bed. Unwilling to leave until Claude had figured out how to fix this.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt closed their eyes, willing their breathing to slow down. "Claude I...I've never done that before."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With a guy?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With anyone."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">What could Linhardt mean? Clearly, Linhardt had to be experienced with kissing, where was no doubt about that. Does he mean...?</span>
</p><p class="p3">There are no answers, not any that Linhardt is at the moment even able to give. Claude lets out a sigh.</p><p class="p3">"Linhardt. Do you want me to leave?"</p><p class="p3">Linhardt shook his head. "No, stay."</p><p class="p3">"Okay," Claude replied. "I'll only do what you tell me to."</p><p class="p3">Linhardt gave a noise of affirmation. "I like you, Claude."</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Claude doesn't have a reply, he stares back at Linhardt, his expression somewhere between heartbreak, sympathy and disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt most likely would take some kind of meaning from Claude's silence. And unfortunately, Claude did not have the will to do anything about it. For now, he just stays, and hopes.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rearrange the Course of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is...not at all where I was intending this to go. At this rate, there might be more. But really, if you want the good soft Linhardt and claude relationship goodness you should mozy on over to my other fics. I'd like to focus on the two long-form ones, Pages left to Read in specific. This was still a very interesting experiment though and I'm glad to have written it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Claude awakes again, this time Linhardt appears to be dozing, and Claude takes the opportunity to fully grasp in the situation. Claude is quite flustered still, Linhardt’s beauty was always remarkable, but their serene sleeping form has almost an enchanting, otherworldly quality to it. Their bodies are stuck together by sweat, now that Claude is no longer chilled to the bone, the body heat between them now burns with a slightly different hue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And once again, just like 6 years ago, Claude starts to take in how so little of the night before had been a dream. Linhardt was stripped to the waist just as Claude was. But Linhardt’s skin now was a healthy rosy pink. Although he still seemed far too skinny, at least the blue-tint of hypothermia was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s eyes then eventually flutter open, and Claude is faced with that startling deep-blue gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, the reigning monarch of slumber has graced us once again with his presence,” Claude grins, rolling on his side to face his companion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that again,” Linhardt groans. “You didn’t die in your sleep,” Linhardt comments, reaching out a hand to rest on Claude’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That, I did not. All thanks to your quality medical care, no doubt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt rolls their eyes. “Now, Claude. Now that you are no longer at risk of perishing; why are you really here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gives a dry laugh. “That’s the Linhardt I knew, alright. Never satisfied until he gets to the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told the professor that you were leaving Fódlan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt remains silent, as the fact that Claude is indeed, still in Fódlan was rather self-explanatory as a blatant contradiction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I got a little sentimental is all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t lie to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a lie, Linhardt,” Claude places his hand over Linhardt’s on his cheek. “Yeah, I dawdled a little, tying up loose ends here and there. But I really did want to see you. Because, who knows how long it will be until I get back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt pauses. “If what you want is to pick up where we left off 6 years ago, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude’s face goes hot. “Hey now, what do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clearly you do know what I mean. I mean our affair, tryst. Whatever you’d like to call it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude looks back at Linhardt, his expression distant. “I’m not sure if I would call it even that,” he gives a dry laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt lets out a sigh. “Well, now that the troublesome war is out of the way, here you are,” Linhardt lets his gaze linger on Claude’s face. “And what I meant was, I don’t mind, if you just want to spend one passionate night with me before you head off into the horizon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Linhardt— Is that why you think I’m here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt shrugs. “There’s no issue if you are, is what I’m saying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude lets out a heavy sigh. “No, I’m not here to ‘continue’ our little—” he makes a vague gesture with his hand. “Maybe I am here to pick up where we left off or—Maybe to start over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt continues to gaze back at Claude, shifting a bit to move back under the covers. Claude notices this and pulls the blanket up back over both of them. Claude’s hand then briefly brushes against Linhardt’s shoulder, to which Linhardt reacts with leaning into that touch. Claude’s eyes flick back up to meet Linhardt’s eyes. They maintain eye contact for a moment while Claude tests the waters by opening his hand against Linhardt’s shoulder. Linhardt lets out a soft noise of approval, and Claude answers by sliding his hand down along Linhardt’s back, feeling Linhardt’s smooth skin warm in response to his touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt lets their eyes fall closed for a moment. “You can touch me, Claude. My physical attraction to you certainly hasn’t <em>decreased </em>since we last met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude quirks an eyebrow and grins. “Oh? Whatever do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt opens their eyes and frowns. “Objectively you have gotten far more handsome than you ever were back at the academy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude gives a short airy laugh. “But, you still found me attractive back then, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt shrugs. “Obviously. But to be frank, you were much more simply <em>cute</em> back then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could say the same about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feel free to,” Linhardt replies, their eyebrows raising almost expectantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude laughs again, nervously this time. “I suppose I can reply in kind. <em>Objectively</em>, you have gotten somehow more beautiful than before. But honestly, I thought you were beautiful even back then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt clearly wasn’t expecting that specific response, their cheeks flushing wildly. Claude gives a contented smile, seeing Linhardt’s face colour like that was more than enough reward in and of itself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude very gently pulls Linhardt a little closer, to which Lin responds by reaching out their hand to rest on Claude’s waist. It seemed like Linhardt very much wanted to be closer, to embrace Claude and share their body heat once more, but something seemed to be holding them back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now what’s the matter?” Claude asks, lifting his other hand to briefly brush his thumb against Linhardt’s chin. “You didn’t seem to have any trouble cuddling up to me last night?” Claude says with a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claude, you were suffering <em>hypothermia,</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m definitely still feeling pretty chilly right now, come on,” Claude tugs a bit on Linhardt’s shoulder but Linhardt still resists, glancing down in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt has always seemed like a mystery to Claude, surely that was one of the several factors in his attraction to the mage. However, it was clear that more than just simple curiosity was drawing Claude’s attention. Claude takes a moment to ponder, trying to untangle the seeming contradictions in Linhardt’s actions. He had asked if Claude’s intention was to ‘continue’, that statement had to have been significant. Although, thinking back to that incident was more than a little painful for Claude. He remembers how apologetic Linhardt had been, how Linhardt had assumed rejection. It couldn’t be that, Linhardt was still thinking those things?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude moves his hand in a slow circle over Linhardt’s upper back, watching their face carefully as Linhardt clearly responded favourably to that touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude presses his lips together as he replies. “You’re thinking about how, after that incident in the infirmary, I kinda avoided you, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt nods, even as their eyelids have begun to droop again from Claude’s gentle rhythm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess, actions speak louder than words, huh? Even though I said I didn’t hate you for what happened, it’s probably easy to think otherwise when I less-than subtly left the room whenever you’re around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt nods again. “Well, to be fair, I also ended up avoiding you in return.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude lets out a low laugh. “What a pair we were then…” Claude lifts a hand to brush a few stray strands of hair behind Linhardt’s ear. “But to tell you the truth, the reason I avoided you was, I was scared. Simple as that.” Claude lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s eyes then open and he looks up at Claude through those thick lashes. The look in their eyes is one of intensity and curiosity that gives Claude the feeling of wanting to meet that desire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every time I looked at you…I was just be reminded of how—how it ended.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s face falls. “I suppose it was…disappointing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No—that’s not,” Claude forces his voice to remain even, moving his hand from Linhardt’s back to take hold of one of his hands. “You looked so <em>scared—</em> terrified even. I felt <em>horrible</em> for pushing you too far. I never wanted to see you make that face again and so—” Claude gives a bitter smile and shrugged. “My ‘solution’ was to just run away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt meets Claude’s gaze for a long moment, his fingers gripping tighter around Claude’s hand. “I really didn’t know what to think. I was…embarrassed? Ashamed? emotions I am not accustomed to experiencing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I heard Lysithea call you ‘shameless’ on at least one occasion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s expression remains neutral. “I was scared, Claude. But I do not think I was scared of you, precisely,” Linhardt’s face takes on a pondering expression once again. “Claude…if you would allow me, may I perform a brief experiment?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude raises an eyebrow but nods in assent. “Just tell me what to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt then lets go of Claude’s hand and gestured for him to lay back on the bed. Claude obliges, continuing to gaze up at Linhardt curiously. Linhardt then pushes themself up from the bed and crawls on top of Claude. Linhardt straddles Claude’s waist letting his hips rest against Claude’s. This elicits a small grunt and a few heavy breaths from Claude, but he otherwise remains quiet and still. With one swift movement, Linhardt then grabs Claude’s wrists and pins them above his head. Claude gasps, meeting Linhardt’s gaze with a look of near enrapturement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt rolls their hips against Claude’s, confirming without a shadow of a doubt, more than was even expected to be discovered. Just from being pinned down like that, Claude has become significantly aroused, and obviously the grinding only served to escalate things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude’s mouth hung open as his eyes fell shut, his hips rutted up against Linhardt’s in rapid jerking movements up until Linhardt slowed to a stop. Claude’s eyes open again and he gives Linhardt a pleading look as if to ask why he would ever stop. Claude is met by Linhardt’s intense gaze once again, leaning in so that their noses were close enough to touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have discovered three things:” Linhardt begins. “Firstly: I do not do well with a lack of control, especially not in sexual situations,” Linhardt says while loosening his grip on Claude’s right wrist and intertwining their fingers. “Secondly; you conversely seem to very much like having that control taken from you in a certain respect,” Linhardt lowers himself so that his chest is flush against Claude’s, causing them both to let out a brief gasp from the contact. “And thirdly, I find that I greatly enjoy having this control over you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude manages to crack a grin while intertwining his fingers with Linhardt’s other hand. “Well, it would seem that we are in a perfect position to accommodate one another, wouldn’t you say?” he squeezes Linhardt’s hands while gazing up at the mage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt nods. “I do find myself in agreement, however,” Linhardt’s brows furrow in confusion for a moment. “I have to say that…despite my clear experience in sexual matters, I do not have experience with…this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, specifically?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean that well, I am no stranger to casual encounters, more usually between friends; or sex with an established partner but…with you,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude releases one of Linhardt’s hands and moves it to brace their shoulder, moving a little from underneath to return to a more casual position. “Keep explaining, Linhardt. I want to hear everything you have to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About this specifically I imagine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Claude grins. “Let's go with that for now. Like, clearly we are going in that direction—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having sex, you mean,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude coughs. “Yes. So, of course. Tell me everything. Any worries or expectations. You don’t strike me as the type who likes to go into something not knowing what to expect.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Correct, that is an accurate observation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude begins to gently stroke Linhardt’s back while rolling them back onto their sides. “Okay. So, you’re saying you don’t know how to approach sex with me because…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not dating, and well, I am not sure if I can really even call us friends, unfortunately.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouch,” Claude winces. He exaggerates his reaction slightly but it does genuinely sting. “You’re not wrong Linhardt. But to be honest, I wish you were this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“However, we cannot ignore the reality that we are barely more than school time acquaintances at this point. This gives me pause for a few reasons,” Linhardt sighs. “To be blunt, I do not like engaging in sexual activities without the reasonable expectation of at least another future encounter. ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude nods, holding eye contact for as long as was comfortable. Linhardt had a habit of glancing away but Claude did not mind. “To be honest, I might be the same way. Usually, I’d rather have sex with someone once then never see them again or—” he pauses. “Or yeah, it’s something where you hope for a next time. Something you build together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is precisely it. Already you have learned a bit about me, how I work. But I do not expect you to understand everything within one encounter. As likewise, I am sure I will not fully understand you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So. This leaves me in a situation where I very much want to have sex with you, and yet, I also do not wish to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it, Linhardt. For all you know, we could never meet again after tonight. That probably feels like a bit of a waste in your eyes, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt glances away. “In a certain respect, yes. It feels like starting a book and then setting it down after only reading the first page,” Linhardt then looks back at Claude, moving their face forward so that their breath tickles against Claude’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claude lets out a sigh and draws closer, letting their noses brush together like before. “So what I’m getting, Linhardt. Is that you want to read me from start to finish, and learn all there is to know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At the very least, I’d like to get the gist of things, but it does not appear that we have that kind of luxury available to us at the moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Linhardt,” Claude lifts a hand to cup their cheek. “We have all the time in the world right now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>